


You Light Up My World

by JJHomes043



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bully Dan Howell, High School, Kinda Crack, M/M, Soulmates, i wrote this less than a year ago so please ignore mistakes and that, pls appreciate my trash writing, quite ooc, scared lil philly, they deal with the whole soulmate thing p well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Dan and Phil are soulmates. Dan bullies Phil so they have to somehow deal with it.





	You Light Up My World

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this just a little less than a year ago and slightly modified it so please excuse any mistakes. as i read over this i realised its rather ooc. im p sure my friend gave me the idea of a soulmate au where your chest glows when you meet your soulmate so credit to her (nieno ily).

Phil doesn't believe in the concept of soulmates. He doesn't see the point in having one. Supposedly having a soulmate was a great feeling. A content feeling of happiness. 

You know what Phil thinks of that? That it's bullshit. And Phil doesn't usually swear. Yet here he is, calling the concept of soulmates bullshit. 

That was until he found his soulmate.

-

Phil hurriedly rushed from his hiding place in the showers over to his clothes and rapidly started to get changed. 

He was in the process of pulling his top over his head when he was suddenly slammed into the locker behind him. He groaned in protest and clenched his eyes shut.

“Aw, is little Philly trying to hide?” Phil’s school bully, Dan, mocked. 

Phil kept his eyes and mouth closed and clenched his hands into fists by his side to refrain from talking. 

“Answer me, twat!” Dan spat, bundling Phil’s top in his fist and pulling him closer. 

Opening his eyes Phil replied, “No.” his voice cracked halfway through his word.   
Dan threw his head back and laughed, causing Phil to flinch.

“Listen here-” 

Suddenly Phil's chest started to glow a blackish light. Dan immediately backed away, dropping Phil to the ground. Phil grasped at his chest and gasped. A feeling of happiness spread through his body. Phil's hands tried to grab at the black light as it slowly dulled away, pulling the happiness and warmth with it. 

Phil looked up after hearing Dan gasp only to see Dan's chest glowing a greeny-blue colour. Dan looked up to meet Phil's eyed, his face pale. 

“Does this-”

“Are we-”

The two of them tried to speak at the same time only for them to become quiet and sit in silence for a moment. 

Dan cleared his throat, “Ah- I gotta go. I'll eh see you tomorrow?” Dan asked unsure. He didn't wait for a reply as he sped off out of the changing room. 

Phil just sat there in shock and stared at the ground trying to process what just happened. One minute he was being slammed against a locker, the next his chest is glowing and his bully is his soulmate?

There had to be a mistake. Right? 

-

The next day Phil made sure to avoid Dan more than he normally would. He made a beeline to his locker and had quickly dumped his unnecessary stuff in there. 

But it seemed Phil wasn't very lucky.

As he closed his locker door he turned to come chest to chest with Dan. 

“Da-an,” He stuttered out in confusion, and fear, backing away slowly. 

“Eh, hi Phil, can I talk to you?” Dan asked, nervously glancing around to make sure no one was looking. 

“Sure,” Phil reluctantly agreed. 

Dan hastily dragged Phil into the janitor's office and closed the door. He started to pace up and down the small room until Phil put his arm in front of his chest. 

“Can you stop?” Phil asked rhetorically. 

“Sorry,” Dan apologised, standing at peace. 

Phil nervously bit his nails and refused to make eye contact with Dan. An awkward silence fell between the two until Dan spoke up. 

“Look, we both know what happened, there's no point in hiding it. Is there?” Dan rushed. 

“I guess not,” Phil shrugged. 

“What do we do now?” Dan asked, unsure and awkward. 

“I don't know. Deal with it like normal people,” Phil suggested, sassily. 

Dan rolled his eyes and smiled, “Shut up.” 

Phil grinned and turned to walk out of the office. When he pushed down the handle and tried to pull open the door it didn't move. He tried it again only for it to stay stiff. 

“Dan?” Phil asked. 

“Mmm?” Dan hummed in reply.

“The door won't open,” Phil stated, fear inevitable in his voice. 

“What? Let me try,” Dan pushed his way in front of Phil and tried to pull the door open. 

He tried again, and again, and again. But the door wouldn't move. 

He let go of the handle and faced Phil, “Mmm, you're right.” 

“Of course I am.” 

“Oh, shut it.”

So there they were, two soulmates trapped in a janitor's office. And what would you expect two soulmates to do when they're alone and bored. That's right, play rock, paper, scissors.

“Aha!” Dan shouted, standing up, holding his hand in a fist. 

“You cheated,” Phil accused. 

Dan didn't cheat, and Phil knew that. He was just a bad loser. 

“Did not!” Dan defended. 

“Did to!” Phil protested.

“Di-” Suddenly Dan was interrupted by the door to the office opening. 

Miss Lyla, the janitor, walked in. She looked at Dan and then at Phil. “What are you boys doing in my office?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

“We got locked in, Miss,” Phil told her as he stood up. 

“What do you mean!? The door’s been unlocked the entire time!” Miss Lyla demonstrated by opening and closing the door.

Phil watched carefully only to see that she was pushing the door. Not pulling. Phil groaned and threw his hand against his forehead. 

“Dan,” Phil called.

“Yeah?” Dan asked. 

“It's a push door.”

Dan stared at Phil and put his hand to his forehead as well. 

Phil turned to Miss Lyla, “Sorry we were in your office, Miss. We had to talk and we thought we were locked in.”

“Mhmm,” Miss Lyla hummed, obviously not believing it. 

“Eh, we're just gonna, em, leave now. Bye,” Dan rushed, dragging Phil out of the office. The school day had ended already so the hallways were already empty. 

Phil sighed and then burst into laughter as the situation replayed in his head. He ended up doubling over with tears running down his face. 

“What's so funny?” Dan demanded. 

Once Phil had calmed down he replied, “Only we would get stuck in a room because we didn't realise it was a push door.”

“Oh.”

And then Dan was chuckling as well, “That's true.”

Dan reached down and grabbed Phil's hand, “Wanna head to mine and sort out this whole ‘soulmates thing’,” Dan asked, running his thumb soothingly over Phil’s hand. 

Phil smiled widely, “Of course I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> there we go. i enjoy criticism (whether that be you roast the heck out of me or tell me helpful suggestions) so please leave a comment. and leave kudos cause i appreciate it. i was also thinking of a part 2? maybe? idk if any of yall would like to see it. oh well. thanks for reading :)


End file.
